


Okaeiri (Welcome home)

by Kittyclover0



Category: D-Grayman
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclover0/pseuds/Kittyclover0
Summary: Alma just came home from a mission and bugs Kanda until he gets what he wants.Smut ahead.





	Okaeiri (Welcome home)

"But Yuuuuuuu~" Alma whined and pouted.

"Don't I get a prize for coming home safe hmmm?"

His eyes lit up as he looked up towards kanda filled with hope. He was kicking his feet as he sat on Kandas bed.

Kanda didn't look at the other boy. He looked rather ticked off actually, but he'd never turn away his alma so soon.

"I did so good on my last mission and I'm home safe" alma says with a cheesy grin.

"I should get a reward right?" Alma kept pressing.

Kanda sighed and finished straightening up the last of his stuff before moving towards the door. Alma quickly jumps up to bug him as he leaves "Neh? Yuuuuu~ don't be so cold. You know I deserve a prize! I want-" alma was cut off by kanda placing a quick peck on Almas lips. Kanda touched one of almas cheeks gently as alma leaned into the touch.

"Welcome home" kanda says and leaves a stunned Alma.

Alma was whining again. He hadn't stopped since he came back from his mission. Kanda knew what would shut alma up but he hated how he'd always be so damn horny and annoying when he came back. Anything kanda would say or do and alma would try to make advances. It got annoying, and when he ignored him, almas second stage was being even more dramatic. Funny to think alma was technically older, but the more childish one of the two.

"Neh, Yuu just take me here and screw me until I can't walk" they were in the middle of a random hallway with alma making weird yet trying to be seductive poses. Kanda wouldn't admit some poses were sexy but as if he'd screw alma in the middle of some hall. Kanda pretended not to pay attention and walked past Alma "Yuuuuuuuu" he whined again reaching for his arm. Kanda evaded. Kanda was already pissed and too much of almas touch would get him rattled up and this wasn't the place.

"Just fuck me already!" Alma yelled out of frustration. Kanda could hear people coming from down the hall and he quickly tried to shush Alma. "I won't until you agree" Kanda grabs Alma and backs him up to the wall. "Shut up Alma" Kanda growls. Alma smiles darkly at his partner.

"Feel that?" Alma said lowly and grinded towards him. Kanda felt a fullness on his leg. "I'm so fucking hard for you Yuu. Take me please" almas voice was ragged. Alma must've been really pent up because he started to whine and dry hump Kandas leg just from the touch. Kanda sighed and dragged the boy off with him down the hall once it was clear.

Another annoying thing about Alma was that he was too damn loud in bed. "Yuuuuuu!~" he groaned but with no care as to who heard. 

"Shut up" kanda placed a hand over Almas mouth and kept pumping his partners erection. Kanda could feel Alma purring in delight while rolling his hips into his hand uncontrollably. 

"Tch. Show some self control" kanda scoffed and proceeded faster.

Alma squirmed until kanda finally took his hand off of his mouth. "My turn" Alma pushed Kandas hand away and began to sit up. Kanda didn't look amused.

"Lay back down so we can finish this" he tried to push Alma back onto the bed.

"Neh Yuu..you never let me have fun" Alma pouted.

"You get to cum. That's your fun" he growled.

Alma had used the chance to try and flip their positions. Alma didn't come out on top. "Yuu!" Alma began to whine. He saw Kandas eye twitch he was fed up. Normally when they'd bed together it would be quick and Kandas way. Kanda slammed his lips down onto Almas. He knew Alma wouldn't stop whining unless kanda kept him busy. Judging by how persistent Alma was being, kanda would have to pull out the big guns to keep him occupied.

Kanda darted his tongue to lick almas lower lip. Alma let out a small moan. Kanda began to suck on his lower lip and begin to stroke his tongue with his. But this didn't stop Almas mewling into the kiss. They would hardly make out like this but whenever they did it'd drive Alma nuts. Kanda snaked his hand around Almas erection and began to slowly jerk it again.

Alma was still lost in the kiss until kanda sat back to flip Alma over abruptly. Almas breath was ragged. He easily submitted with his head down and ass up. Alma could hear the quick moist noises from kanda licking a few fingers. He held Alma steady with one hand and inserted one finger past his tight ring. Alma let out a groan and wiggles his hips to get more friction. Kanda began to pump the finger in and out of Almas ass until he seemed confident to take in a second finger. Alma moaned in delight and brought his hips back to get those fingers to brush against that spot.

"Ah! Y-Yuu!" Alma pleaded. Kanda quickly replaced his fingers with the tip of his manhood. He gripped Almas hips and began to insert himself. Alma tensed up from the pressure and intrusion. Kanda began to run one hand up his partners back to soothe him. Once he felt Alma relax he started to move his hips slowly. Alma started to emit low moans with very slow thrust. Alma was completely taken in by lust. His eyes half lidded and his mouth open. He was completely tuned out from everything else and fully submitted to his Yuu.

Kanda began to pick up the intensity and pace his thrusts. Alma pushed his hips back until his partners pistol was fully sheathed. Alma let out a groan of shock mixed with pleasure and pain. Alma shook.

"I know you can fuck me harder" Alma growled.

Kanda let out a "Tch" and began to snap his hips at an animalistic pace. Alma began saying incoherent things until he appeared on edge.

"There! There! Fuck! Yuu!"

Alma let out a strangled moan before ejaculating all over the bed. Kanda thrusted a few more times before he rode out his orgasm with a deep groan.

"Fuck" kanda cursed loud and pulled from Alma suddenly. Alma squeaked flopped on his stomach. Alma sighed, pleased that his needs were finally fulfilled.

"You idiot! I just cleaned these sheets!" Kanda sneered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot for ya.
> 
> I love love LOVE yulma! There wasn't enough fics so I decided to throw my two cents in. 
> 
> Also published on fanficion.net


End file.
